A love became
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: When a love not meant to be became.


_When a love that was not meant to be became._

I had always been alone. Everywhere, all the time. I only wanted a friend, but I could not even have that, let alone him.

He was beautiful, everything that any girl could ever want but he was too beautiful for just any girl, let alone me. I was 'any' girl. I did not fit, I was not beautiful. I was nothing compared to the power and beauty that he held in a beautifully, long, slender hands.

I would stare at him whenever I had the chance and let out a defeated sigh, because I knew that he and I were not meant to be.

Even though I knew that he and I were not meant to be, I could not push the fact that I loved him deeply with all of my being. I would do anything for him, go anywhere, risk anything but I doubt that he would ever feel that way towards me, not matter how much I gave.

I only talked to him once. The conversation only consisted of a couple of short sentences, each sentence 3 or 4 words long.

I had biology with him. I sat next to him, but even so, we only talked that much.

He was popular. He was everyone while I was no one. He was perfection while I was the definition of imperfection. He was the flow that makes the river run while I was the ugly rock that broke the natural flow.

I became friends with his sister. She was beautiful, but she could never compare with him.

I spent almost everyday at her house. I spoke to him more and we became best friends. That was the happiest day of my life when he said that and it was the worst day of my life, because I knew that was all I would ever be to him. His best friend.

One day, he fell in love. Her name was Tanya. She was beautiful, but not as beautiful as he. She was perfect for him though. More than I was.

She made him happy, I could see it in his eyes. He loved her as much as I loved him. Whenever he saw her, his eyes would light up. He gave her everything and she gave him herself. They were the perfect definition of love. A love that I would never be able to experience because the person that I loved did not love me.

A year after they started dating, he proposed to her. She said yes. When I found the news out from his sister, I felt as if I was going to die. I did not cry, though my heart shattered into sand like pieces that hurt more than anything in the world. I congratulated them as if I did not feel sad. In fact, I did not feel anything. Not happy. Not sad. Nothing. Because I was not anything anymore.

My depression worsened the closer the wedding got. It was the day of the wedding and I was laying in the hospital bed. I did not know why I was here. The said I was hit by a car and I was hurt pretty badly. There might be a chance I would not make it.

I couldn't miss his wedding though. Even if it would kill me that the person that I love was marrying someone else. I would be happy for him. It made him happy so it was enough.

"Please Angela, please," I begged the doctor who was also a friend of mine. "I cannot miss this. I'm going to die anyway, just let me die happy."

"Bella, don't say that. You're going to be fine as long as you get your rest," she protested but I shook my head.

"Please," I begged one last time and she let out a sigh.

She drove me to the chapel where they were marrying. I was dying from my heartbreak as we neared the chapel.

The ceremony had already started so I rushed out of the car, breathing heavily.

"Bella, this isn't a good idea," she warned me but I waved her comment off. I trudged my way to the front door with Angela propping me up, helping me all the way. She opened the door and everyone silenced.

He turned from Tanya to look at me with worry and confusion in his eyes.

"Bella, what are you doing here? You should be resting," Alice and he asked at the same time and I let out a weak chuckle, wincing at the pain that it caused me.

"Can't I see my best friend on the happiest day of his life?" I asked as if it was nothing at all, covering the sadness and tears that wanted to spill over. "Please?" I added in a whisper with my eyes begging. I saw him nod, an emotion that I could not understand flicker in his eyes ,so I trudged, with the help of Angela, to the nearest bench and sat down.

I let out a puff of air and I sat down, relieved that I did not have to stand anymore.

The ceremony continued. The chapel was beautiful. I only stared at him though. He was the only true beauty. Sometimes his gaze would flicker to me with that same emotion in his eyes. I didn't know what it was.

I was getting more tired and I wanted to sleep, but I knew that if I slept, I would not wake up. My sight was getting worse and everything became dim.

Tanya answered 'I do' when a loud, painful cough escaped my lips. Everyone turned to me with worried expressions as I muttered a 'sorry.'

I looked back up at him and that same emotion was there, not just a small flicker but a bright shine. I smiled weakly at him and waved for him to go on. It was his turn to say 'I do,' but he let out a sigh instead. I heard some people let out small gasps. He turned to look at me, that expression in his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded.

He looked defeated but he opened his mouth when more painful, big coughs erupted from me. My chest pained and I placed my hand over my mouth. I felt something wet and when I looked at it, it was red with blood. The smell overwhelmed me and everything began to spin.

I heard frantic calls of my name but one voice rang out the most.

"Bella, Bella!" he called, but everything was black.

I was in the hospital again when I opened my eyes. He was asleep with his head laying on my hospital bed. He was still in his tux.

I placed my hand on his head and ran my fingers through his bronze colored locks. It was so soft, as soft as silk. He was so perfect, I couldn't get his perfection out of my mind. I couldn't get over how perfect he was.

He let out a groan and woke up, lifting his head slightly. He peered at me from under his long lashes, his green eyes piercing through my soul and holding that same emotion.

"Bella," he whispered, taking my hand from his hair and placed a kiss on each knuckle. A tear slipped down my cheek, followed by another.

"Don't ever leave me again," he whispered fiercely and placed a passionate kiss on my lips. I pushed at him weakly.

"No, you have Tanya," I protested and he shook his head. A tear slipped from his eyes and laid his head on my chest as he sobbed.

"Why can't I have you?" he asked, my heart breaking from the tone of his voice. I was confused as to why he would want me.

"You love Tanya," I whispered soothingly even though tears were rushing down my face.

"No, I love you. I always have," he answered harshly, looking up with determination in his eyes.

"But…" I stared but he silenced me with his lips.

"You were too good for me," he whispered when he pulled away and I shook my head.

"You were too good fore me,' I argued and he let out a pained laugh.

"I am nothing and you are everything," he sighed and placed a hand on my cheek and looked at me with that emotion again. Love.

"No," I sighed but didn't argue. I didn't feel like arguing. He placed a soft kiss on my lips and whispered, "Don't you love me?"

"I have always loved you," I answered.

"Then we belong together," he stated.

"But, you're too good for me. We're not meant to be," I cried and he shook his head.

"A love not meant to be became," he whispered with a kiss on my hand and I knew that it did become.

* * *

**Hello, I hope you enjoy this little one-shot. I was going to write a book with this story line but I decided not to. Besides, it was a long time a go. I am thinking of writing a story of this, what do you think? Anyway, I want to wish you a late happy new years. Good bye. **


End file.
